


Ayla's No Naut November

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Ayla - Freeform, Cock milking, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Ksenia - Freeform, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Orgasm Denial, Penny the fox, Pre-Cum, Raelynn - Freeform, blowjob, dizzy - Freeform, excessive cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A Rexic Commission. Ayla discovers the old Earth concept of No Nut November and decides to try it, to mixed results
Kudos: 3





	Ayla's No Naut November

/Day 0/

“Hey Coco, you got any idea about this uh….” Ayla squinted at the ancient data pad she was reading. “No Nut November?”  
  
“I think it was an old Earth challenge that people on the net use to try.” Coco was laying on her bed, fiddling with some random object with her telekinesis. “What about it?”  
  
“Well I’m reading here that Human males and Futanari would attempt to go a month without cumming and had some pretty mixed results. It sounds like a challenge only the most seasoned of Futas could complete. I’m in.”

Coco laughed a little at the small green alien, “Ayla, listen honey you and I both know that you can’t go a whole month without cumming. I can hardly go a couple hours without rubbing the ol’ trouser snake.”  
  
“How hard can it be? I’ll just keep myself occupied and i won’t even think about it.”  
  
“Except you can’t. You're a futa. We need to empty our balls otherwise they start to swell and we get uncontrollably horny. You have to know this… right?”  
  
“Biology schmiology. Science has never stopped me from doing anything. Just you watch.” Ayla picked up her tablet and stormed off, determined to win this ancient rite of passage.

“It’s not even November! Does this ship even use Earth Standard months?!” Ayla called after her.

“Then we’ll just make it, No Nut Month! 31 days without cumming, I don’t fuckin know dude!” Coco called back. Ayla’s door then shut automatically as most doors on the ship did when nobody had been through them after a certain point in time. 

“That girl is totally something else. At least she’s gone now, time to jerk.” Coco sat the little doodad on the table next to her and used her psionics to pull down the sweats she was wearing and pulled her dick free from her red panties. The organ was purple and girthy, big veins running up and down it’s length. She placed a hand around a thin foreskin like membrane that gave her cock an almost gelatin like appearance and started to stroke. She breathed a pleasure filled sigh and closed her eyes, about to experience pleasure that Ayla was going to be missing for the next few days.

/Day 3/

Ayla pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes trying to clear the fog from her brain. Why did they have to do a match so early in the morning? Not to mention, abstaining from masturbating has left her mind preoccupied with other _things_ besides combat. Her balls felt tight and she’s sure her cock put on another inch while she was looking in the mirror this morning. It seemed like she was getting turned on easier too…

Ayla felt a hand on her shoulder, which broke her concentration. “Hey Ayla, you ready for this match? You seem kinda out of it, dude.” Coco said, walking up beside her.

“Just an early morning is all.” Ayla’s tired eyes seemed to perk up at the sight of Coco who was wearing her hawaiian outfit, leaving nothing to the imagination. Ayla felt the crotch of her suit tightening as her eyes devoured Coco’s large bouncing purple breasts, her tight abs and thick thighs but there was something else in particular that was juuuust hanging out of her skirt that had her eye and when Coco bent over to fix something on her board it became apparent.

Coco wasn’t wearing any panties, giving Ayla a full look at her goods. Ayla eyes trailed from bottom to top, looking at her much darker purple asshole and plump pussy. Below that however was her eight inch flaccid penis, dangling and swinging along with her balls. Ayla imagined she could see the cum inside of them, sloshing around and expanding against her testicles.  
  
She reached down and clutched her crotch, wincing as her cock throbbed hard against her battlesuit.

  
“What the hell Coco!? Why aren’t you wearing panties? We are about to go into battle.” She said with clenched teeth, trying not to pounce on the lewdly dressed surfer chick.

“I thought it might be a good distraction, plus I like to feel the breeze while I’m riding. Why? Are you having a problem with it?” She shook her rump enticingly at her, the pendulum-esque swinging of her cock was almost hypnotic.

“Stop teasing her Coco!” Dizzy said entering in from the back. “Aren’t you afraid you're gonna drag dat big purple cock of yours on that hot desert sand?”  
  
“Pssh, it doesn’t get that long. I’ll be careful not to get it shot or anything.” Coco stood back up and turned to see Ayla clutching her boner. “I’d be more worried about Ayla here. Starting to feel the effects of your “No Nut November”?”  
  
“No Nut... November?” Dizzy scratched her head. “It’s not November and what does Ayla eating nuts have to do with anything?”  
  
“No not the food. Ayla found this old net challenge where she can’t cum for a whole month.” Coco explained.  
  
“Might be easier for us girls but you Futas though? Tsk tsk tsk. You askin for trouble Ayla.”  
  
“I can handle it, Dizzy! I’m just uh… in no shape to fight right now.”

“Oh come on, now! Are you seriously that horny?” Coco said in annoyance.  
  
“If I can’t get this fucking boner to go down I’m gonna blow a gasket but I can’t do anything about it! And this your fault for getting me riled up in the first place!” Ayla pointed at her accusatorily.  
  
“Well y’all better think of somethin. We’re going on in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Coco sighed and placed a hand to her chin as she bounced solutions around in her head.”  
  
“I think I got something that doesn’t involve you touching yourself.” Coco said as an idea popped into her head like a lightbulb going off.  
  
“Really? What’s that?” Ayla asked.  
  
“You’ll see.” Coco said, bending over and spreading her thick bubbly cheeks.  
  
“Oh I understand.” Ayla said, licking her lips and approaching her back. Ayla got on her knees and took hold of Coco’s cheeks from her, burrowing her head into Coco’s pussy, feeling the warmth of it on her face. She then proceeded to hungirly slurp away at it, digging her tongue and swirling it around in her vaginal canal. All the while, tending to Coco’s swinging purple cock with both of her hands, twisting them as she milked her tenderly.

  
Coco began to moan sensually, creating a lewd chorus with the vapid sucking noises coming from her bum. Dizzy sighed and shook her head, “Jeez, you two.”

/Day 5/

“Thanks again for taking some time to see me.” Ayla said, walking into the ship’s exercise room with Raelynn. The both of them were wearing tank tops and yoga pants for their session. While both were almost equally as form fitting it was clear which of the pair had the bigger assets and it wasn’t Ayla. Ayla of course had already noticed this as Raelynn walked past her, the girl had a tight bouncing DONK that her yoga pants could barely contain. The same could be said for her boobs which looked ready to spill out from her tank top at any second.

“No problem Ayla, what were you looking to do here?”  
  
_Fuck those tits, god d….. “_ De-stress. I’ve been feeling really backed up lately and…”  
  
“Backed up?” Raelynn cocked her head to the side.  
  
“I meant kinked up, yeah my muscles are kinked up to hell and I need some relief.” Ayla said hastily in an attempt to cover her previous innuendo.

  
“Ah, yeah that’s to be expected in our line of work. Why don’t we start with some stretches and then we can go to some Yoga poses?”

“Sure yeah. Stretches are perfect.” Ayla's attention was more on Raelynn’s chest especially as Raelynn bent over to touch her toes for the first stretch, the fabric of the tanktop began to slip giving her a full view of the rounded surface of her breasts. Ayla’s cock twitched against the tape she was using to keep it secured against her thigh, and couldn't risk popping a boner with these type of pants on. She knew now this was only gonna egg her on more, luckily the brain fog had cleared but was replaced with a basal need to hump something fierce…

Ayla copied Raelynn's stretch and they held it for a few moments before standing back up and performing a few more. Ayla found that it was actually helping her take her mind off everything, once she had her breathing under control. She could even feel her dick starting to soften as they went along. Ayla felt at peace as they switched from standing stretches to sitting and as they were doing V-sits, Raelynn spoke again.

“Very good, Ayla. You’re a lot more flexible than I imagined.”

“Yeah, uh this position’s really working me good.” Ayla bit her lip as not only were her muscles stinging from being stretched like this but her Raelynn’s tits were now in a more direct view as both of them were arched over towards each other.

“Just don’t overwork yourself okay? You ready to start the actual poses now?

“Sure thing but do you think you can show them to me, turned the other way?”  
  
“Backwards? Why?”

“It would just help me learn them if I can see from a different angle.”

“Little unorthodox but I don’t think it’ll be an issue.” Raelynn stood up and turned around. Ayla began to regret her decision as Raelynn quickly dropped onto all fours and threw her bouncy ass up into their air with a resounding jiggle. “This one is Downwards facing dog, you don’t have to do it as quickly as I did but it’s important that you get the right angle so you really…”  
  
Her words seemed to turn indecipherable as Ayla’s cock began to harden once again and creep down her thigh. Ayla’s eyes locked in on her juicy rump as she struggled to get her limbs which felt like jello into position. She was just so hot and it took every ounce of her self control to not just take her right then and there. 

"Looks like you're doing good, Ayla!" Raelynn said, while watching her from the mirrors in front. "How does it feel?”

"G-good." Ayla stammered, her cock was really straining against the tape that was securing it to her leg. "Could we maybe try a different one? Not really feeling this one."

"Gotcha." Raelynn jumped back into a standing position and proceeded to do a vertical split in front of her, on leg behind and one leg in front. "Just try holding this position here for a minute or so and then we'll try something a little more advanced."

Ayla nearly bit through her lip watching Raelynn's plump butt jiggle when she dropped to the floor and depressed. Her cock was on fire, it needed to be let free. She tried to ignore it and copied Raelynn's move and to her horror, Raelynn said, "Hmm, I'm not sure if you're bending all the way. Let me come over there and help." She got up and walked to Ayla, bending down to press Ayla's leg to the floor. "Come one all the way down you can do it!" Ayla mumbled something undecipherable as she felt her world spinning around her, Raelynn's tits were directly in front of her face and the way the fabric of her tank top was hanging form this angle she practically had the full view of them.Her kegels contracted powerfully at Raelynn touch and broke off the tape with a audible rip, pushing hard against the fabric of Ayla's sweatpants. "Oh my." Raeylnn put a hand up to her mouth. "It's sooo big."

"Listen, it's not what you think. I didn't come here to perv on you, I just was trying to relieve some stress and-"

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier what the problem was? There’s a special massage we can do for that.”  
  
“Really? Can we do it please? It’s getting to be unbearable.” Ayla winced.

“No prob. Just get those pants off and I’ll get to work.”

Ayla wasted no time pulling the tight sweats over her plump green lump, letting her cock out in the open, Raelynn was hit with the sweet smelling stink of her sweat and pre-cum. “Fuuck.” She whispered, legitimately enjoying the smell. Ayla spread her legs wide so she’d have better access and Raelynn got on her knees to deal with Ayla’s swollen balls and turgid cock. Raelynn started on what she thought was the problem and cupped Ayla’s balls with her hand. They had a significant heft to them, having swollen up to about 3 times their original size at this point. Raelynn then started to massage with that hand, making a churning, sweeping motion with her palm and fingers.

Ayla inhaled deeply as she felt her sperm tanks seize and tighten, almost like if they were being told to release by her touch. “Spplrtch” Her cock erupted with a clear plume of pre-cum that splattered the front of Raelynn’s tank top, making it see-through as it soaked the fabric.

“Sorry.” Ayla said with genuine concern.

“No it’s fine, this just means it working.” Raelyn’s eyes wavered at the strong smell emanating from her breasts, she was trying not to devolve into a cum sucking slut, a hidden fetish brought to the surface by the circumstance. She continued her work on her balls bouncing them a little and prodding at them with her finger, pushing on certain pressure points which made her balls contract and push the blockages out, leading to more powerful spurts that went high enough to reach her hair and face, or simply added to the mess leaking between her tits. It took all of Raelynns’s self control not to lick her sperm splattered lips but she could taste it as rubbed them together. “How’s it feeling now?”  
  
“Less backed up, feeling like balls can breathe again. You’re a lifesaver Raelynn.”  
  
“Glad I could be of assistance. You probably should go take a shower now, I should too with all this cum on me.”  
  
“Yeah… I should. Catch you around Raelynn.” Ayla quickly got redressed and scampered out. As soon as the door clothes. Raelynn moaned hungrily and licked her lips before scooping up what was on her tits, hungrily slurping it up and sucking it down.

/Day 6/

“Ksenia! Hello? We training today?” Ayla called out she keyed the door code for Ksenia’s dorm. She said she would be waiting in this dorm block but she was nowhere to be found. Ayla, as impatient as ever, decided to try her door, having paid someone to hack the Awesomenauts database to get everyone’s room codes for mischievous purposes. Not caring if she waltzed in on any embarrassing goings on, she entered as the door slid open to find the room empty and Ksenia’s visor laying on her bed.  
  
“Great. Where could she be then? Fuck it, I’m gonna play with this visor thingy while she’s gone. Ayla walked over and picked up Ksenia’s VR headset and placed it on her head, taking a second to adjust the straps for her much larger head. She’d never used an interface like this but she’d seen them used enough to know they were easy enough to control by just a few hand motions. When the screen came on it had a prompt for her:

_Recently installed Module: X-Ray Vision_

_Activate?_ _  
  
_

“X-ray vision?” She thought to herself. “Sure, why not? Sounds cool.” She blinked once to activate it and was greeted by a vision of her surroundings but unexpectedly wasn’t able to see through walls or anything like that.”  
  
“What the hell, is this zorked? What kind of X-ray vision is this?” She got up and walked out of the dorm just as Penny was coming out of hers. 

“Oh hey Ayla! What are you doing with Ksenia’s visor? And why were you in her room.”  
  
“Oh, Penny I was just…. Ohhhh.” Ayla felt her needy cock throb in her combat suit as she was looking at a completely naked Penny. Her curvy furry body on full display for her, her small perky hairless boobs were rising and falling with every breath. Their yellowish brown skin looked absolutely appetizing but this was definitely not the view/sight she needed right now!”

“Penny, are you wearing clothes?” Ayla asked, biting her lip.

  
“What, are these not what your species thinks is good fashion?” Penny said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
“No. No. I wasn’t trying to insult, that time. I just uh, pshh forget it. Ksenia told me to go to her room and start doing some combat sims. Had me borrow her visor for them. Where is she by the way, do you know?”  
  
“I think she had an urgent hair appointment come up. Or it might have been an assasination. Not sure.”  
  
“Riiight. I’ll see you later then. I gotta get to doing these sims…”  
  
“Well alright then. See ya.” Ayla watched fervently as the fox girl’s tight ass swayed with every step. She knew she should probably go put the visor back where she found it, it is great and all being able to everyone naked but this was a slippery slope that would lead to her pleasing herself which would lead to her losing No Nut November.

Ayla tried taking the visor off but found it was stuck on to her head and the straps wouldn’t release.

“Hey what gives!” She asked.

_In calibration mode, the headset cannot be removed until the module is finished with calibrations and diagnostics._

“Ugh. Finish them then!”  
  
_Further input is required to finish calibration. Has the “No_Clothes filter” worked to your liking._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ Yes it has.”

 _Affirmative. Activate “No_Surfaces” Look in the directions you wish and think of what surfaces you would like to see through._ Before testing, Ayla walked back into Ksenia’s room and shut the door. She plopped herself down on the bed and undid the latch on her suit, to allow her cock and balls to come spilling out. Her dick immediately springing back up, a tiny bit of pre-cum leaking from it’s tip.

Ayla breathed a sigh of relief, now that it wasn’t throbbing against its confinement and pulled up a map of the dorms to find Coco’s. She turned her head left and thought real hard about wanting to see through the walls and they seemed to melt away in her vision, the visor clearing out anything that would have been between two of them. She could now see into Coco’s room where she was waxing her board while sitting on her bed. Ayla smiled as she zoomed in on those big purple jugs and going a little lower she could see her cock laying limp beside her legs.

Her hands mindlessly went to her cock and she began to stroke herself to the view, imagining cocos board was her dick instead, her dick trembling at her cold touch, the tiniest bit of stimulation making her shoot a wad of pre-cum into the air.

“Shlick, Shlick, Shlick!” Her hand went as cock grew nice and wet from her smearing her pre-cum all down her shaft. Her hand rhythmically corkscrewing up the veiny green monster between her thighs. She shifted her gaze from Coco’s room to directly ahead, where Raelynn’s was and to her delight, Raelynn was already naked! And having sex at that. The human sniper head was being pushed into her bed, her ass up in the air getting pounded by Pleasure bots and their synth-dong. Ayla began to speed up, using two hands as her shaft began swelling harder. Raelynn was screaming into her sheets, her back arching and muscles flexing as this grey female android mercilessly pounded her tight little ass from behind.

“Take that big fucking cock, Raelynn. God I’ve been thinking about that ass since yesterday, fucking take it!” With a wet Blorp! A roped of pearly pre shot from her dick and Ayla stopped immediately, letting her cock tremble and calm down before she nutted.

_Is this filter to your satisfaction?_

“Yes. Very. Is that the only thing left to calibrate.”  
  
_Affirmative. Ending calibration mode. The headset may be removed._

Ayla took the headset off as soon as she could and packed her stiff cock back into her suit. That was enough edging for today. And bolted down the hallway like she’d never been there, leaving a wet mess for Ksenia to find later.

/Day 7/

“Hey Coco, have you been looking at the leaderboards recently?” Raelynn came to sit down at Coco’s table in the Awesomenauts mess hall. She waved to Ksenia who was also seated at the table and she waved back. 

“Why? I don’t need a board to know how awesometacular, I’m doin!” Coco pumped her fist in the air while Ksenia was doing a quick check on her visor to see what Raelynn was referring to. 

“Huh, looks like you're down a few points, Coco. And Ayla is waaaaaaay up.”  
  
“What? No fucking way. Give me that.” Coco grabbed the visor off of Ksenia’s head and placed it on her own. She scanned the leaderboard and found herself down at 9th with Ayla rising meteorically to the top last week. “Motha fucka!” Coco yelled, slamming the visor down. “Like, how did she get so good.”  
  
“Well she’s been kind of aggressive lately from what I’ve been hearing. And she did come to me saying she was feeling really pent up and stressed out. Something about a “No Nut challenge”?”  
  
“No Nut?” Ksenia said, putting on her VR helmet and looking up the term. “An old earth net challenge?”  
  
“Yeah. She can’t cum for a month.” Coco explained.

  
“Is that safe?” Ksenia asked.

“As far as I know, no. But she has her monthly checkup today. So we’ll see how that goes.”

“Godspeed to that one because she seemed really backed up when we-” Raelynn stopped, not wanting to go into details.”  
  
“When we what?” Coco said. “Something happened between you two?”

“Just yoga. Just two friends doing Yoga.”

/-/

Ayla sat on the doctor’s table, pantless and swinging her thicc little legs, waiting for the nurse to arrive. She’d been instructed to take them off before the nurse got there but she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t like being idle like this, her hands were twitching like crazy; wanting to jerk off. She’d been keeping herself busy at all times to stop herself from trying to relieve her aching balls. A week in now and they were starting to get reddish and seemed to have grown even larger. She’d hoped that the nurse would quickly examine her and she could get on her way before she lost control like the days past.

A few more minutes later and the doors opened and in came a Zurian Nurse, flying in a little jetpack to move her miniscule body towards Ayla, landing on top of a medical cart to the side of her. The little Zurian was wearing a nurse outfit which would have looked really appealing to Ayla but the little woman was way too small for anything on her body to register as sexual to her.

The one foot tall medical professional called up to her in a small voice. “Hello, Ms. Ayla! I’m Zazzie, and I’ll be your nurse today.

“Nurse Zazzie, It’s a pleasure. Look, I wouldn’t really bother doing any thorough examining, I’m in tip top shape. I’m sure you’ve read about my combat performance.”

  
“Oh surely, but we can never be too careful. Today wasn’t going to be anything long anyway, I just need a semen sample and I’ll be on my way.”

Ayla’s eyes shot open wide at the prospect. “W-why do you need one of those? Can’t you just take a blood sample or something?”  
  


“No, No.” Zazzie shook her head. “A futanari’s semen can tell more about her diet, lifestyle, and health conditions than a mere blood sample!”

“Well I can’t give you a semen sample. It’s a….” Ayla paused to think of an excuse, not wanting to explain that she was following an old time Earth net challenge, which would not exclude her from the procedure. “Religious thing.”  
  
“Perhaps a bit of prostatic fluid then, or as you kids like to call it. Pre-cum.”

“Why didn’t you just say so? I got plenty of that.” _And I won’t even have to touch my dick since it just kinda oozes out whenever, she thought to herself._

“Great!” Zazzie said, flying up and under the table, then back up to where Ayla was sitting, placing a large 1000ml beaker in between her legs, Ayla’s heart sank as she slid back on the table to give Zazzie some room. “Just sit back and let ol’ Zazzie take care of ya!”

“Alright. You need me to do anything?”

“Just keep your glans pointed in the beaker, up to you how you want to do that. You’ll also need to remove your panties as well.”

Ayla sighed, moving over so she could begrudgingly take off her panties. Her balls laying heavy with a week’s worth of semen inside of them and a leaking cock on top of them, the front her panties happened to be soaked with the grungy fluid.

“Oh wow.” The nurse said with a blush, looking up at the comparatively monstrous lump of genitalia towering over her as Ayla placed over the lip and into the glass, letting it lay on her sack. “I can see you're already starting to fill up! Good! How long has it been since your last ejaculation?”  
  
“Seven days.” Ayla grumbled.

“That is more than is recommended for a Futanari to go without ejaculating. Are you suffering from any side effects?” she said with concern.  
  
“No, no side effects.” Ayla lied through her teeth while Zazzie sauntered up to her testicles and began poking and prodding at them. Ayla could hardly feel it but the impacts were making their presence felt, with certain pushes her dick hole would let an airy blorp sound as a thick wad of pre-cum shot violently from the barrel of her urethra.

“Just as I thought, your testis are swollen and your vesicles are just full of semen!” Zazzie climbed on top of the flesh covered orb and began bouncing on it like a trampoline, every bounce sending a ripple through Ayla that forced more and more pre-cum through her hole.  
  
“Stop that! It tickles! Sure they might be a little bit swollen and a bit bigger than usual but that’s not a problem right?”  
  
“Well it explains why you’re leaking so much fluid. Semen is mostly prostatic fluid and your body produces an overwhelming amount of it. Your balls are gonna stretch as far as they can to contain it but some of it is bound to leak out especially under sexual activity.”

“See not a problem, just keep… ohhhh.” Ayla moaned as she felt the little grey woman’s little tongue on her shaft. She reached down to hold the beaker in place as she grew harder and harder while the little grey woman was crawling up her length, licking and grinding her body against her bulging cumvein. Ayla wondered just what in the hell kind of procedure was this but she wasn’t really in a position to complain. She could just barely make out Zazzie’s little slurps and suckling of her skin. The pleasure was very minor but the contractions in her cock were something else. Her clogged cum vein churned milliliter after milliliter into the beaker, Zazzie doing her best to keep the flow going, pushing the bulge in her cumvein upwards and upwards with her grinding body. All the while she felt herself getting too into it, her body tingling as she slurped the sweat covering her shaft and kissed the swollen flesh. The nurse couldn’t help but think if she was larger that this procedure would end up lewder than it already was!

The procedure continued for another 20 minutes until Ayla had sufficiently filled the beaker. Zazzie instructed her to place it on the cart and absconded from her cock meat.

  
“Wow that was uh, certainly something.” Zazzie said, all hot and bothered.

  
“You’re telling me.” Ayla said, cautiously navigating her cock back into her panties, it was so sensitive and twitchy at this point, she feared she cum from just the waistband snapping to her waist.

“I do recommend that despite your… religious obligation that you do try and relieve the building pressure in your balls. It would be a serious medical emergency if they would burst.”

“Yeah, yeah just put the examination on my tab.” Ayla waved her off, already walking away, not caring about any ramifications or what the nurse had to say about the quality of the semen she had produced, she was just glad to have it over and done with.

/Day 21/

2 weeks had passed for Ayla and things were only getting more and more difficult. The urge to masturbate was practically impossible to ignore.This had gotten so bad that she found herself sneaking away during matches to whip out her cock and jerk for a few minutes to satiate her sexual hunger or frequently excusing herself during meetings to do it in the bathroom; the curves of her teammates burned into her brain. She resented working with so many hot women, that were just begging to get fucked by the massive cock tucked between her naked thighs.

The sexually frustrated Ayla was laying nude in bed nervously waiting for a package she thought might solve her problem. She had a condom wrapped around her cock, which basically required at this point due to her consistently leaking pre-cum at any given moment. The condom had swelled a little, forming a grey bubble around her glans. To pass the time, the thick little Sadak was browsing the news on her tablet, when she received an email from the medical team. 

“Oh yeah, my examination last week. I doubt they found anything but let me just take a look right quick.” She opened the mail and began skimming through it, nothing in particular catching her eye in their response except for the last bit.”  
  
“Postscript: A significant amount of growth hormone was found in your prostatic fluid. This is common in futa’s who abstain from orgasming for too long. The body begins to compensate for the pressures of being erect and having the seminal vesicles strained by expanding their mass. Please let us know if you're starting to see any growth.”  
  
_That’s an understatement._ Ayla thought as she raised her tablet to look at what looked like a slumbering beast between her legs, with the way it heaved and lowered with every heartbeat, her cock had grown to an impressive ten inches by this point and her balls and swollen enough for said dick to rest comfortably on top of them while she was lying down. It honesty was a tiny chore to have to lug all that equipment around with her which is why she was thankful she could at least levitate. 

It wasn’t just the urges that were bothering her; it was how her dick FELT, all the time. She felt backed up, clogged. Like she had to pee and couldn’t get it out. It was hypersensitive to everything and a mere rub against her panties would cause her to spurt pre-cum like crazy and that was the other thing. While she could conceivably edge herself to relieve a bit of the pressure, the amount pre-cum she’d end up producing was enough to fill entire buckets worth, which is a bitch to clean up not to mention she ran the risk of her “fake gasms” triggering a real one.

  
No Nut November honestly left her feeling hopeless and unsatisfied and she could see why so many people had failed. Luckily she could fear no longer as she heard a knock at her door and a package came shooting through the slot.

“Yes! It’s here!” Ayla scurried off her bed and scooped the package, bringing it back to where she was lying down.” She quickly tore open the packaging to reveal the set of high tech handcuffs within, designed to hold psionics like her. They wouldn’t dampen her powers but they would nullify them if they were used to try and break the cuffs. She wasted no time slipping them on and clicking them shut once her hands were behind her back.

“There, that should prevent me from jerking off.” She sighed in relief. “Now I just have to wait two more weeks and then I should be good.” She hovered her tablet in front of her to begin reading again, feeling good about her arms being secured behind her when she heard someone knocking on the door.  
  
“Hey Ayla! It’s me, Dizzy. Mind letting a girl in?”  
  


“Yeah sure.” Ayla concentrated with her mind to open the door for Dizzy who strolled in with two of her water clones behind her. “What’s with the clones? You performing tonight or something?” ‘

“Kind of.” One of Dizzy’s clones closed the door behind them. “Coco sent me to help you relax a bit. Said you were having trouble with your No Nut November thing.”  
  
_Damn Coco, not now!_ “I don’t need any help relaxing, if you’re implying what I think you are. You can just go back to whatever it is you're doing.”  
  
“Nuh uh. I was promised pay to get you off. So that’s what I’m gonna do.” Dizzy’s clones crawled on to the bed and started to head Ayla’s way. “Thanks for cuffing yourself to make this easier.”  
  
“Gaah! Dizzy you don’t need to do this!” Ayla said as she felt their watery hands wrap around her cock, the green bloat twitching excitedly at their touch.  
  
“I’m not doing anything, that’s all them.” Dizzy said, taking a seat and watching as one of the clones lifted Ayla’s heavy balls and licking at her pussy. The other clone continued to stroke her throbbing meat against her will.

Ayla thrashed as much as she could, but with her arms bound there wasn’t much she could do against the watery constructs. Her powers also didn’t seem to be responding to her demands either, as if her body was just going to let this happen to her. Helpless, she gritted her teeth and tried to get her breath under control as the cold, moist tongue pawing away at her insides and the clammy hand around her cock was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. Her condom continued to expand as her glans shot more and more pre-cum into it while they milked her for all they were worth.

Luckily she was able to survive the encounter and Dizzy gave up after trying for about an hour to get her to cum, all they got for their efforts was an exploded condom and a messy room.

/Day 28/

Penny dropped to her knees, tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes glowing red and looking hollow. Her plump furry rump squished over her heels like a good girl at the base of a massive, bulky, leaking greenish- purple cock that was poking free of her underwear. 

“That’s good. Penny. Such a good girl. There’s no need to resist.” Ayla smiled, her third eye opened and exerting her influence over the fox girl. Nearing the end of her challenge, Ayla was past trying to abstain from any sort of self pleasure. The pair of handcuffs she’d put on a week ago prevent herself from masturbating had done nothing but increase the need screaming outwards from her genitalia needed to be sated if she couldn’t do it herself. She had propositioned Penny to blow her and drain her balls of pre-cum in an attempt to get them to shrink as they’d ballooned to the size of cantaloupes. Her penis had also lengthened and bloated again, her green monster was now twelve inches long and constantly burping up pre-cum every few minutes or so. The amount of blood needing to be packed inside gave it a slightly bruised appearance.

Ayla telekinetically grabbed Penny by her hair, mashing her face deep into the heft of her, panty clad bulge and making Penny inhale her stench. The mindbroken Penny didn’t hesitate to suck in a deep, slavish whiff of her cockmusk, filling her lungs with the intoxicating fumes and then letting out a small, warbling moan of delight. Ayla’s evil eye had turned the fox into a cum loving fuck pig! Penny, groaned as she came, squirting as she rubbed her clit like the ultra-horny slut she’d turned into, schlicking and spanking her needy pussy while crying out for more. “HaaAAaahn!” 

With a small puddle of girlcum glistening beneath her, Penny reached up and hooked her fingers into Ayla’s panties, pulling them down her stout legs and exposing her monstercock, inch by horrendously thick inch! The veins riddling Ayla’s meat had grown thicker than her fingers, and as for the shaft itself… Even the relatively modest Penny, who was only vaguely aware of what her body was being used for, would have found herself o-faced in shock, her eyes widening as she gazed upon the throbbing, pre-spitting monstrosity before her. When she ran a hand slowly up her hanging length, it twitched and jolted a lazy rope of cream over her clothed tits – splrrch – pulsing out more jizz than most men could muster in an entire orgasm. Penny gulped and bit her bottom lip, unable to look away from the beautiful behemoth throbbing before her. Ayla filling her mind with the thoughts that she needed this as much as Ayla did. Wrapping her hand part way around her hilt, Penny lifted her cock parallel to her mouth and opened wide – before throwing caution to the wind and lunging forwards. GLULK! Her neck bulged with the outline of the Futa’s monstercock, then started to dance in and out as she ravaged her own throat with dick! Ayla was surprised by the sheer ferocity of her attack, she should have expected a predator like Penny to attack its prey so viciously. Her hands clenched and she had to use what limited concentration she had left to keep her cock spasms under control. 

Penny moved with inhuman strength and endurance, rocketing her head back and forth on her dick again and again, streaming drool from her chin in glossy ropes that splattered across her heaving tits and drenched her top to transparency.

She didn’t hesitate even when Ayla’s cock began to swell inside her; Ayla having suppressed her survival instincts and fear reactions. ULGK guk guk gluk GLARK--! She kept pumping even as Ayla unconsciously blasted her belly with pre-cum, flooding her stomach with each churning blast, until Ayla was forced to squeeze her hair and wrench her head back or risk cumming for real. But even as she tried to pull out, Penny had one final trick to show her; seizing her thighs, she lunged forwards with even greater force, and just as her cockhead withdrew into her mouth, it plunged all the way down her throat once again, bottoming out in her pre-cum filled stomach! Ayla growled in dismay, trembling from head to toe while Penny still had that loopy look on her face. At last, she released the pressure – enough for Alya to pull her all the way back. Her mouth popped off of her monstercock, and she sucked down a thick gasp of air as those goopy ropes of cream stretched between her lips and her twitching, green cockhead. “Augh…gghuahk…” Penny grinned dizzily up at her.

“That was pretty intense, man…” Ayla quickly pulled her pants up.”Sorry, not sorry for that. Hope you enjoy your lunch. Ayla bolted as fast as she could as Penny’s mind began to return, wondering why chest was feeling so sticky…

/Final Day/

“WHERE IS IT! IT HAS TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!” Ayla was scanning her room with all three eyes and tearing the place apart with her telekinetic powers looking for the key to her handcuffs. It would be midnight in close to thirty seconds and she wasn’t going to waste any time finally relieving herself. Her cock was splotched purple, hard as a rock and swollen beyond belief. Her balls had reached their breaking point, almost unmanageable and heavy enough to tip her over she lost her balance. She sat naked on her bed, a pillow underneath her aching genitalia in an attempt to keep them cushy.

The seconds were ticking away in her head, the sound of a non-existent clock echoing in her brain. She had to find it, she had to, she’s was going to fucking explode.

But alas, the clock struck midnight and it was nowhere to be found. In her desperation she threw herself forward and thrust her hips up in an attempt to get her dick near her lips but it was no use. Even bobbing her head, her now thirteen inch member was tantalizingly close but just out of reach. She howled in frustration, her eyes glowing red as she went into rage mode. Desperately trying to rip free of the handcuffs but to no avail as they’d been made specifically to prevent people like her from getting out of them. In her rage she flew out of the dorm, leaving a path of psychic, lust fueled destruction, in an attempt to find a naut to take care of her raging hard on. Unfortunately for her, everyone was locked up tight in fear of what she’d do when her time was up. Everyone except Coco that is.

Ayla stopped in front of Coco’s dorm to find her naked and posing on her bed, her purple cock erect and standing tall at it’s full ten inches. Ayla was drooling at the sight and entered immediately. Coco, half pretending like she couldn’t have seen the drooling futa in the doorway said, “Oh, Ayla. What brings you here?”  
  
Ayla snapped out of her lust filled stupor to say, “You! You stole my handcuff key. Give it back now!”  
  
“Or what. You going to fuck me? I was hoping we’d do it without the handcuffs dear.”  
  
“Oh fuck you.”  
  
“That’s the point.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME THE GODDAMN KEY!”

“I don’t have it. Honest. Believe me I would give it to you right now if I had it.” Coco hopped off the bed, cock flopping as she did. She walked over to the door and kicked the panel to close it before lifting the little green girl and pinning her to the wall with one hand.

She peered deep into Ayla’s helplessly horny eyes, Ayla so expectant that Coco would take pity on her and just get her off there and then. “Just look at you!” Coco said, then clapped a hand over her massive, heaving cock, making it throb in utter torment. Ayla moaned in pained pleasure, which only made Coco’s evil smile grow. She squeezed her cock, groping it up and down, feeling the pinkie-thick veins pulse along its semi-hard girth. “Come on, break out of those hand cuffs and fucking take me. You know you want to, give me all that cum you’ve been saving up.”

“Y-You this was your plan all along! To get me all backed up so you could get a good fuck out of it. ”

“You did this to yourself, remember? Your brain must be scrambled due to that monstrous thing between your legs. Maybe a little inspiration will help you get out of those cuffs.” ”

  
  


Coco slipped her fingers through Ayla’s hair and pulled her roughly into her shining, grape-colored udders. Ayla screamed and thrashed, unintentionally motorboating her as she attempted to escape. Ayla’s cock throbbed with an immense force, shooting long threads of pre-cum against Coco’s tight abs. The extra jolt of sexual reward gave Ayla the strength she needed and in the struggle she ripped free of her handcuffs and blasted Coco with a bolt of telekinetic energy that sent her hurtling towards her bedframe, smacking against it.

Ayla’s monstercock finally descended, her kegels too tired to keep it up allowing it to swing freely between her thighs, batting against them as her dick hole quickly was dilating and closing fast, blorping up a rapid stream of pre-cum on to the ground. Ayla grimaced with a depth of rage now that she was finally free of her shackles.

“A-Ayla?” Coco said, dazed.

“Come here, Coco.” She raised her hand up and lifted Coco up with her powers, sending her flying towards her. She gulped as her breasts squished across her chest, staring up into her burning red eyes. Coco’s cock throbbed between her spread thighs, leaping with need, batting against her deliciously thick and firm asscheeks. This was everything Coco was hoping for. She groaned when Ayla kissed her, and leaned into her kiss, meeting her tongue with hungry swipes of her own. Her arms curled around Coco’s shoulders, and they flew over to Coco’s bed. 

Once Ayla was seated, she dropped Coco down in front of her and she squatted down between her legs and grasped the base of Ayla’s cock. Her tongue swept a slow circle around her lips while she glared hungrily at its tip. Ayla felt like she did when Penny had her hands around her cock, a hungry predator had her in her grasp and knew what could happen? Coco opened wide, lolled her long tongue out, and pushed herself onto hercock. “Gluuuh-kh!” She gurgled as her throat accepted her glans, wrapping her meat inch by inch in the hot, rippling dampness of her gums and gullet. Her slender neck distended around her girth, swelling out while her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She loved sucking Ayla’s cock, and made no attempt to disguise how utterly perverted she was; she went back and forth, again and again, swallowing her dick like the world’s biggest lollipop but the lollipop was also a fruit gusher but instead of fruity juice it was a pre-cum, which she drank down in obscene amounts of. Her throat bulged even further as it pooled in her gullet before swallowing. Her wriggling tongue spread her pre-cum all over her shaft, paying close attention to her throbbing urethral ridge. The pleasure of her throat was unlike anything Ayla had experienced before; having abstained from orgasm for so many days, she felt each flex and clench of her gullet like a star of bliss exploding inside of her and spreading towards her brain. She arched her back and grabbed Coco’s hair, groaning and growling, announcing her pleasure to the world – and begging, without words, for her to go deeper.

Coco was happy to oblige. Reaching out to knead her heavy balls with both hands, she began to take Ayla past the halfway point – and then, with an ecstatic glrrkh!, all the way down to her hilt! Coco’s plump lips squished against her hairless pubic mound, her eyes lighting up with rapid lust when she felt her cockhead fill her belly. Her upper midriff actually bulged when she bottomed out, distending her ultra-trim figure even more than before. She could feel the cock spurting rapidly against her stomach lining, more and more of that filthy pre-cum filling her belly – but that didn’t bother the alien slut in the slightest. Once she’d secured her good and deep, and began to lurch back and forth, glugging and glarking and blowing wads of throatslime down her monstercock as it flexed, thickened, and bucked inside her. GLURK, GLURK, GLURK, GLURK--! Coco stopped for nothing, making her own tits bounce with the sheer intensity of the self-throatfuck.

The combined feeling of Coco gobbling her cock and fondling her balls put Ayla into a state of hypnotised pleasure. She made no attempt to restrain her moans, and as her pleasure spiked toward the peak, she stood up from the bed – rising above Coco slightly and starting to pump her hips, squelching and slapping her giant fuckrod up and down her gullet. The stout alien didn’t hesitate to keep pounding Coco’s face around her dick, stretching her jaw to the limit and flinging drool all over her thighs and swinging balls. Those hefty, cum-churning nuts spanking her neck each time they swung forwards, creating a mire of wobbling spit-strings between her bounding sack and Cocos perfect skin. Glukk, gluk, gluk, glurk! Ayla shuddered, trying to savour the moment as long as she could, but she knew she couldn’t last much longer. No-Nut November had been a good run, but no amount of self-control could stop her from cumming down this surfer slut’s throat--!

“Gluaarkh!” Coco gargled as she lurched back – unleashing her monstercock from her throat all in one slimy motion. Ayla’s rod bounced up against the air, helplessly spitting ropes of precum all over Coco’s heavy, heaving tits, dripping throatslime from every inch of her shaft. She panted for precious air, grinning savagely at the still orgasm free Ayla, obviously enjoying her look of helplessness. “I thought you wanted to cum, Ayla? Having performance issues?”

“No! I just uh… maybe I’m clogged?” Ayla had been trying her best to cum this hold time but it felt as if something was preventing her from fully letting it all out.

“I’m sure I can fix that, dude.” Coco rose to push her hands through her hair. Her chin, tits, and her taut belly were all drenched in drool, but she barely seemed to notice. Coco hopped up on the bed, crawling past Ayla. When Ayla turned to look, Coco was on all fours, twerking her ass for her, jiggling her big purple ass meat. Her erect cockswinging like a pendulum, her balls along with it.. “Tell me what you need, Ayla.” she told her.

“Th-that, big fat bubbly ass!” Ayla lurched forward and buried her cock inside Coco with one quick motion.

“Ahn! Ahn! Hah!” Coco wailed as Ayla hammered her ass with all her strength, clapping her grape cheeks like her life depended on it. Ayla’s balls rebounded off her pussylips again and again, milking fresh ropes of nectar to dangle between her spread thighs as she rocked her back and forth, again and again! The collisions of their beautiful bodies caused dense, heavy CLAPs to ring throughout the room, almost knocking the fixtures from the walls as the bed creaked and swayed. Ayla couldn’t believe the pressure of the guts around her cock – had Coco always been this tight, or was she just extra-sensitive today? – but she ploughed ahead all the same, exerting her little body to ram through any and all resistance. Coco’s tits dragged on the bed sheets, pancaked out under her body as Ayla used her telekinesis to press her face into the pillow, which she bit so hard that feathers were spilling out around her cheeks. “Mmmngh!”

“Fuck!” Ayla cried as she plapped and clapped away, battering the bouncing asscheeks with her lurching hips. How she hadn’t exploded yet was a miracle in and of itself, but the miracle wouldn’t last long; she could feel her orgasm racing toward the surface once again, a boiling heat at the base of her cock, a kettle about to bubble. She clenched her teeth and kept on pounding, spurred on by the clapping beat, determined to ravage Coco's ass and leave her sore for days – no, weeks. PLAP, PLAP, CLAP, PLAP, PLAP--!

The sounds of fleshy clobbering came to a sudden halt when Ayla slammed balls-deep in Cocos ass, gasped a thick breath, and exploded inside her. SPLRRRRTTT! All that pent-up jizz erupted down her urethra and into Coco’s guts, shot after brutal shot hosing her insides and flooding her to the brink. Coco whimpered – a moment before a jet of thick, potent cum erupted from her open mouth, splattering across the headboard! “Gluaargk!” Her belly expanded around the massive volume of Ayla’s explosion, rounding out until she looked heavily pregnant – and still she continued to spew hot cream from her open mouth. Her eyes lolled all the way back, lost in a fuck-addled haze. 

“Hnn…nnngh…” Ayla rocked her hips slowly as she came down from her intense orgasm, staring at Coco oozing on the bed. She was still balls deep inside her when Coco asked, “Round 2?”

/-/

When day finally dawned ,or at least when the ship’s clock alerted them that night would have passed based on Galactic standard time, the whole room had been plastered white with Ayla and Coco’s seed. Coco had spent the past six hours draining Ayla of a month’s worth of semen and there was more where that came from. Both of them were absolutely covered at this point as well, their skin covered in congealing slime and their hair stuck in a cum gobbed mess.

“D-Did you even try lasting through the month?” Ayla said, sprawled out over the bed, her still leaking cock spewing pre-cum onto the mass of cum underneath them.

“Naw. I knew it was stupid to try. I just figured you’d make it and then I just milk you for all your worth!” Coco said, feeling proud of her messy self, you could hardly tell her skin was purple from a glance with how gunked up her skin was.

“Figures, air head.” Ayla insulted her as she lifted coco up with her mind and skewered her asshole with her messy cock.

“Oooh, we going again, dude?” Coco said, giddily.

“Well, I did hear about this thing called Destroy Dick december….”


End file.
